Mysteries of the Ship and the Temple
As the explore the alien temple, all that is found is tombs. However, their search brings evidence they are not alone in the universe. Synopsis The team consisting of Isaac, Jeff, Gwen, Rei, and Ken arrive at the alien temple in search of clues to the missing crew and to the history of the Creators. They enter the temple to find it is a complex labyrinth with multiple paths. Using special robotic drones called PUPS (Parameter Uplink Spectagraph) designed for deep cavern exploration, the team is able to make their way through without getting lost. As they travel through the cave, Gwen discovers that despite the poisonous atmosphere outside, the air in the cave is clean and safe to breath which Isaac further proves by removing his helmet. As they travel deeper into the temple, Rei discovers a slime that is an organic technology that she is able to use to operate runes on the wall. This activates a holographic replay of aliens running through the temple. One of the holograms collapse to the ground as if sick as it is decapitated by a large door. Thanks to the holograms, the teens discover the door that fell along with the body of the alien that was decapitated. Isaac and Gwen realize that the body belongs to a Creator proving that they physically existed. At the door, Rei tries to use the slime and runes again to open the door. Ken meanwhile has enough of the groups interest in the dead rather than what the rocks he was brought in for and leaves for the ship despite the group's objections. Gwen and Isaac look at the alien corpse and discover that the body has been dead for two to three years, around the same time Isaac's parents were on the site. Rei successfully opens the door that leads to a cathedral sized room containing multiple black egg shaped cylinders all over the room, ancient runes all over the wall, a large sculpted stone head, and a silver coffin held upright inside. As they look around, Jeff notices the head of the alien by Gwen and Isaac's feet which is preserved thanks to the room being sealed. As Gwen works to put the head into a duffle bag, the others observed the cave. Isaac discovered a strange metal orb while Rei discovered the cylinders were alive with some kind of creature inside. Isaac and Jeff investigate the coffin to find someone inside, but are unable to open it. Then the team is contacted by the Prometheus of an incoming storm and that Vickers will close the door in fifteen minutes if they don't make it back. The team starts packing up while bringing the coffin, decapitated head, and orb back to the ship using the RV vehicles to travel to the temple just as the storm arrives. They learn that Ken is still in the cave due to becoming lost. The Prometheus contacts him and is not pleased with his situation that he blames on Isaac and Gwen's expedition. Later on in the medical room, Rei, Ford, and Gwen are looking at the head they brought back while Isaac and Jeff were working on opening the coffin. They are joined by Vickers who wants to know if the Creators are alive. Rei is able to remove the helmet on the head to discover the head of a Creator who's forehead is covered by black spots that look like they grew on him. Rei and Gwen use electricity to stimulate the head to thinking it's alive to see what the black spots were doing to him. They succeed as Isaac joins them unaware that while getting up from examining the coffin, he accidentally activated the hidden control panel as it began to reactivate. The head moves around in pain as the black spots spread all over it while changing the head. Rei contains the head behind glass as the group observes the head become some kind of arachnid like creature. It attempts to escape but is killed by Jeff who shoots through the glass. As the group catches their breath from that experience, they hear the coffin activate as they turn around to see it open to reveal an orange skinned sixteen year old girl with glowing green eyes. Her eyes stop glowing as she collapses in Isaac's arms who he thinks is beautiful. She regains conscious again only to grab Isaac and yell in an alien language the others don't understand. She throws Isaac aside as she begins to fly and leaves the room with the others in pursuit. After the room is empty, the metal sphere Isaac found reactivates and wonders where it is. The crew follow her to the hanger who is attempting to escape, unaware of the toxic properties of the air outside. Isaac goes to stop her preventing the other crew members from firing on her. Rei and Gwen notice that she seems to be scared and that her actions seem to show she's being defensive. Isaac tries to stop and calm her down, but a shot from someone sends makes her fight more fiercely. Isaac uses his SIG suit's strength feature to hold her in place and explain that he doesn't mean any harm to her. After letting her go after she agrees to stop attack, she grabs Isaac and kisses him on the lips, shocking him, and the other crew members. But they are shocked even more when she stops and speaks English. The girl demands to know where the Creators are and her people before Vickers uses a tranquilizer shot to knock the girl out. Isaac catches her and the crew is left to wonder what to do next. Character Introduction *Kori And'rz *Sphere Navigation Category:Chapters